1. Field of the Invention
The Internet, which is a human centered connectivity network where humans generate and consume information, is now evolving to the Internet of Things (IoT) where distributed entities, such as things, exchange and process information without human intervention. The Internet of Everything (IoE), which is a combination of the IoT technology and the Big Data processing technology through connection with a cloud server, has emerged. As technology elements, such as “sensing technology”, “wired/wireless communication and network infrastructure”, “service interface technology”, and “Security technology” have been demanded for IoT implementation, a sensor network, a Machine-to-Machine (M2M) communication, Machine Type Communication (MTC), and so forth have been recently researched.
Such an IoT environment may provide intelligent Internet technology services that create a new value to human life by collecting and analyzing data generated among connected things. IoT may be applied to a variety of fields including smart home, smart building, smart city, smart car or connected cars, smart grid, health care, smart appliances and advanced medical services through convergence and combination between existing Information Technology (IT) and various industrial applications.
The present invention relates generally to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for collecting information of another electronic device by an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the recent development of wireless communication systems, there has been a rapid increase in electronic devices supporting wireless communication. Electronic devices supporting wireless communication can connect with and transmit or receive data to or from other electronic devices via wireless communication technology. For example, an electronic device supporting wireless communication can connect with a wireless communication server and then transmit or receive data to or from another electronic device via the wireless communication server or directly transmit or receive data to or from another electronic device.
The types of electronic devices supporting wireless communication are now diverse and popular, and users carrying electronic devices supporting wireless communication are easily found, and wireless communication electronic devices, such as a wireless communication server, are easily found in public. For example, when using public transportation, such as a subway train or bus, a user can easily find other users who are using a smart phone or a tablet Personal Computer (PC).
An electronic device may frequently encounter an electronic device or a particular communication server according to the routine of a user of the electronic device. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a service for improving the user's convenience by using the characteristics of the frequency of encounters according to a routine.